Title Unknown
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Xellos takes Filia to Dragon's Peak and The Lord of Nightmares puts a plan into action. Xelfi
1. Chapter 1

Title Unknown

Summery: Xellos takes Filia to Dragon's Peak and The Lord of Nightmares puts a plan into action. Xelfi

Chapter 1: Xellos and Filia. What is the plot?

"Get down here! Stop moving and stay still!" A woman wearing a soft pink dress that went down to her ankles, she has blond hair, yelled while welding a giant mace. She is attacking a man who is floating in the air with a giant grin on his face and his eyes are closed, he is wearing a beige tunic, black pants, and a satchel on his side, a black cloak, and is holding a staff with a red stone at the top.

"Now, now, Filia I just came to tell you something and just happen to bump into that vase of yours. I wasn't going to make you mad this time." The man said after dodging another blow from her mace.

"So those other so-called accidents, weren't real? And whatever you have to tell me better not be said 'that is a secret' Xellos." Filia said anger rolling around her, but she did put her mace back into her skirt.

"Well, I know a person that can help you with Val when he hatches. He is very knowledgeable and is the keeper of a very powerful artifact of the Water Dragon King. So you'll be protected from the leftovers of the Fire Dragon King's followers." Xellos said when he was back on the floor.

"So, this person you are talking about is a dragon. Why did you wait so long to tell me about this? Well, let me get ready for a trip that I'm taking Val on so that this dragon knows what I need to learn." Filia said briskly, she left for her room and not after ten minutes came down with a small pack and the basket carrying an egg. Xellos sweat dropped.

"Filia, I think you are the fastest packer in all female kind. I thought you would take hours." Xellos said mockingly, hoping to get a small rise out of her.

"Well Xellos, I had this pack all ready to leave if the priests came to this town, so there." Filia said smiling then she stuck out her tongue.

"The reason I never told you about him was that I forgot, and then remembering how Lina beat Gaav. So I wanted to tell you before I forget again." Xellos said with false cheer.

"Oh, so your old age is catching up to you? Here I thought you had picture perfect memory." Filia said back in a sickly sweet voice, how she loved getting back at Xellos when he presents a chink in his armor.

"Oh, damn, I am only fifteen centuries old, and I didn't forget. I just wanted to see how mad you would be when you got there." Xellos said then realizing that he said how old he was. Damn she is getting good at this, and now he is giving things away to her. He really needs to get away from her before he tells her that he… "Okay, well, let's be off." He said before phasing both him and Filia to the town below Dragon's Peak.

"So which way Xellos?" Filia asked in a sweet voice.

"We are going to there." Xellos said pointing to a mountain. "I picked here so that when we get there, there's no problem about you traveling with me." He still had that grin on his face, eyes still closed.

They started walking towards the mountain taking the path that Hellmaster Fabrizo had told Lina when they were looking for the Claire Bible. After two hours walking they made it to where Lina and the others met Milgazia for the first time. Soon as he landed and saw Xellos again, he shivered as he saw a girl near him eyes big with blond hair.

"Xellos you need help again? Where are the funny humans that needed my help?" Milgazia asked still in his gold dragon form.

"Well, she needs a place to stay for safety from the priests of the Fire Dragon King. So I thought to bring her here. Bye." Xellos said just before getting kissed by Filia. "Filia what are you doing?" he sounded scared and trying to escape the grasp of the gold hugging him.

"Thank you for bringing me to more gold dragons Xellos." Filia said still hugging the struggling mizoku.

"Hahahaha, Xellos, you helping a female dragon? I never would think to see you helping any dragon. Then I would never think you would help humans save their world." Milgazia said laughingly.

"Uh, Milgazia, she is a gold dragon. Filia let me go I need to go back to my master." Xellos said still trying to get out of Filia's grasp. After Filia let go of Xellos he went to leave and got hit on the head by an astral hit. "Ouch, my head. What is going on here?"

"Oh, my, Xellos what are you doing?" A female voice rang out, she sounded mad. "Oh, so that's why. Don't move from there, Xellos. You hear me?" now the voice sounded amused then stern.

"Yes, Beastmaster. I won't move at all." Xellos said still rubbing his head. The two dragons were surprised at what Xellos had said. Xellos got hit again. "Ouch, yes, LORD Beastmaster."

"How many times have I told you about your insolence? Any more and I will make your life miserable." Lord Beastmaster's voice said from a lady that materialized near Xellos with a fist near his head. She looks like Xellos but with longer hair and silver eyes instead of Xellos' light purple, and the clothing was very skimpy.

"Yes, Lord Beastmaster Zellas. You told me not to show insolence to you about seven hundred fifty-seven times. Um, Lord Zellas, I was going to go back to you." Xellos said going to one knee and placing his staff in front of him.

"Well, Lord of Nightmares told me to stop fighting the nearly extinct dragons and make a pact with them. With you helping the gold dragon priestess getting here will start the pact. Um, how to make it permant, _well Gaav did have offspring with a dragon_. _But his astral form was a dragon_, so how about a marriage contract?" Lord Zellas asked the gold dragons while mumbling a few lines. (1)

"I think it is a good idea, Lord Beastmaster. But who will be the pairing?" Milgazia asked still in his dragon state but looking confused like he did when Gourry said that the dragons learned languages to stop from getting board.

"Well, that gold dragon next to you hugged and kissed Xellos. So them, if you don't mind dragon." Zellas said then she cocked her head listening to something and nodded. "Xellos, the bloodstone on your staff, hand it to me."

"Um, ok." Xellos said shakily, his hands shook when he popped out the red stone out of his staff. He held it out to her as an offering.

"Good boy. You will have it back by the end of the week. _I need to talk to Dolphin for a bit._ Xellos do not move from here at all. You can go inside the valley or to the town nearby but no further. What is the gold dragon's name that is next to you fiancé?" Zellas asked Xellos in an authoritive voice after she took the stone.

"His name is Milgazia he is the leader of this valley. Lord Beastmaster." Xellos said still in the pose he was in.

(1) italics mean she was mumbling to herself.

this is my first Slayers fic. this is after try and i have no clue what happens in the new Slayers sequel so that is not going to be said in this story and i like my running gag in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title Unknown

I own nothing but this idea.

Chapter 2: Invitations, Cures, and Piece? Opps, Peace.

It took Xellos until Beastmaster to leave to realize what just happened. He is going to be married to Filia, without his say or hers as well. So Xellos is going to talk to Filia about this new situation.

"I'll need wedding invitations to the people that helped save the world from Darkstar. So that's Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia." Filia said to Milgazia happily.

"Filia, I didn't think you would like this idea. You are getting married to the one who killed most of your race." Xellos said to her in a non friendly tone.

"Well, if you're against it, I'm for it. I mean for peace, total peace and Val will be protected and if he still has some Mizoku in him you can teach him how to control the powers." Filia said happily making Xellos green with the good emotions.

"Isn't this against your will? And our races have a kind of peace treaty going on." Xellos said trying to get Filia off the idea.

"Well, yes it is against my will, but I told you if you're against it, I'm for it." Filia said calmly noticing the green tinge in Xellos' face. It wouldn't do if she poisoned her fiancé.

"Why! I thought you hated me?! This thing my lord thought up is against all things Mizoku, it is like she has been hit by what Dolphin is under!" Xellos yelled in anger, he really wanted to leave and never come back but he was told by his master that he can't leave.

"Oh ho, so the Beast Priest is afraid of this. Little gold, just them, we can't have too many humans in the area." Milgazia said laughing at the scene unfolding. At last, revenge on Xellos, the one who killed most of his race, to get married to a dragon.

"Okay, well I have no true friends other than them. Well, we need to invite people for Xellos." Filia said then realizing what he had ranted not to long before. "Xellos, who is Dolphin? I think I need to know."

"Dolphin is called Deep Sea Dolphin, another dark lord. But she went a little nutty and started following Ceipheid, that's why we call her insane." Xellos said calmly.

"My, Xellos, that's a little harsh. Following Ceipheid isn't all that bad. I am still friends with Zellas, right?" A woman's voice that oddly sounded like Lina's but just a bit different said jokingly.

"Oh, Luna, don't tell Beastmaster what I said." Xellos said then somehow got hit in the head by Zellas' power.

"Well, for Xellos, the General-Priest of the lord Beastmaster, we will need his lord and Dolphin. I can be the one to get them married. That sounds alright, High Priest of the Water Dragon King?" Luna asked she looks like Lina but with a larger chest and light purple hair with green eyes.

"I don't mind, they are needed anyway, it's just that for the peace treaty we need to iron out some things with his lord." Milgazia said in a confused but defeated tone.

"Okay when's the wedding?" Luna asked Filia since she is the bride.

"I was thinking in about a month or when the others get here. It is so that Milgazia can have time to finish the treaty with Xellos' lord." Filia said getting just a little happy again.

"I will hand out the invitations if you tell me who to send them to." Luna said exasperated.

"Filia said that Lina, your sister, Gourry Gabriev, he is a swordsman that follows Lina around, Princess Amelia of Saillune, and Zelgadis Graywords, he is a chimera looking for a cure to it, basically he is part human, golem, and brow demon. Along with Filia and me, we defeated Darkstar, which you sent Lina on. And with me Lord Beastmaster and Dolphin." Xellos said with care of Filia's mace coming out of its hiding place and hitting him. His head can't take much more hits.

"Thank you for the information, Xellos. Okay, now I know whom to send for, I will get them here." Luna said before disappearing into thin air. Right then Zellas returns and looks at Milgazia.

"Okay gold dragon leader, the treaty, I left before we could make it. Let us talk in private." Zellas said calmly as if she never left in the first place.

Now following Luna as she collects the guests by invitation. First thing she does is collect an item from a temple.

"Gourry that's my food! Eat what's on your plate! Arrgg! Fireball!" Lina's voice cried out in a crowded restaurant.

"Jeez, she is sure is loud." Luna said sweatdropping. Luna goes inside; Lina sees her after they are done with the meal and cries out in fear. Luna walks up to the table and puts down two pieces of parchment and leaves. Then after going to the temple of the town, disappears.

Gourry picks up the parchment and reads it out loud. "You have been invited to a wedding at Dragons Peak. Be there by months end. Hey Lina, let's go!" and with that takes Lina and pulls her towards Dragon's Peak.

"No Daddy, I will not marry this prince! I am in love with someone else. It is Unjust to make me marry someone that is not my True Love." Amelia said emphatically to her father.

"Oh, Daughter, I had no idea that you had found your True Love. Alright, go get your True Love and bring him here to marry you in the prince's stead. It will be a great day for Justice." Prince Phil said back to Amelia. That started Daddy, Daughter talk till Luna entered the room.

"Prince Philionel, I have an invitation for your daughter Princess Amelia, for a wedding planned in a month hence. May I hand it to her?" Luna said in polite terms that she had to adhere to because of Cepheid.

"Why, yes, of course you can, and Amelia go have fun before your wedding." Prince Phil said in his jolly manner, he still looks like a dwarf.

"A wedding between Filia and someone. I have to go. Thanks Daddy." And with that Amelia ran off towards Dragon's Peak.

Luna sweatdrops, goes to the temple and heads towards the last of the bunch.

Zelgadis was sleeping in a camp holding Amelia's bracelet to his heart. Luna just puts the invitation in his other hand and goes back to Dragon's Peak to laugh at Xellos.

Zelgadis woke up, surprised that he had a piece of paper in his hand. He reads it. _You are invited to the wedding at Dragon's Peak. There is a cure for you waiting; you will get it after the wedding._ He gets up and takes off to go to Dragon's Peak; well this is better than just haring off for no cure at all.

With Zellas talking to Milgazia about the treaty.

"Well? As long as Xellos and this Filia mate and have children, we, my own Mizoku, will not attack this area that you specify, and protect it too. Does that sound fair, gold dragon leader, Milgazia?" Zellas asked in a tone that said that he better say that it was fair.

"Yes, and the area I specify is Dragon's Peak and the areas in the Kaatato Mountains that we dragons have made our homes in, and may I add something?" Milgazia asked gently to avoid Zellas from getting mad.

"Well, say it and if I agree to it. It will be added to the treaty." Zellas said to try to wrap things up.

"Well, that the married couple, Xellos and Filia, will live here for half of a year and the other half wherever you live." Milgazia said calmly.

"And any children they spawn will travel with them, I like it. It will be added." Zellas said in a final gesture a parchment appeared in both Dragon and Mizoku language to be signed. Milgazia read it and then signed and then Zellas signed as well, making it permanent.

"Um, just one thing left, how are the two going to have children?" Milgazia asked slowly to avoid making Zellas mad about the one key in the treaty.

"Xellos' bloodstone, I will put a spell on it and when they are married it will activate and they will have the ability to have children. Simple, really, all I need now is a hair from the little gold and we will have the spell ready for the wedding." Zellas said happily, like she is when she is killing something.

"Okay, now this is settled, let us pick on the ones getting married." Milgazia said with an evil smile on his face.

A/n: Milgazia evil smile. That sounds wrong, but he spent five hours with Zellas. So want to know what the spell does besides the children? Find out by reading the rest of the chapters that are coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title Unknown

I own nothing but this idea.

Chapter 3: The laughs and the start of forever.

Luna was laughing at Xellos for losing his powers so easily, since the bloodstone aided his magic.

"Luna, that isn't fair. If she tells me to hand it to her, I have to. And are you going to bring some of the Zefielia wine? I think it will make master happy." Xellos said back to the laughing Luna.

"Oh, why, Luna, are you laughing at my servant?" Zellas asked her friend.

"Because you would laugh if it was another's servant." Luna said back trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah I would. Xellos, come here for a minute." Zellas said beckoning to her servant.

"Yes, Beastmaster." Xellos said just before he got hit again by Zellas' power.

"I will get my sister here by the wedding. You will need to set up the wedding so it better be perfect for your fiancé." Zellas said before disappearing.

"So, now what?" Xellos asked trying to figure out the plans.

"Well, we will need food for the guests and a wedding cake." Milgazia said grinning at the poor Mizoku that is caught in this.

After a months work and the wedding day is near…

Lina and Gourry made it to the mountain first and were stunned to see Xellos here at Dragon's Peak. Then came Amelia she went straight for Filia and hugged her. Then came a very disgruntled Zelgadis.

"Oh, miss Filia, I heard that you are the one getting married." Amelia said still hugging the gold.

"Let me go so that I can get ready. Go find your seats all of my friends." Filia said, after Amelia let go she went to a spot that had a tent.

Xellos still didn't move, he has been staring at the bloodstone ever since he got it back. When he got it back Zellas told him not to mess this up or he could be replaced.

"Mister Xellos, aren't you going to sit down?" Amelia asked the poor Mizoku.

"No, I am doing something in the wedding. Just do what Filia said and hope for the best." Xellos said without taking his eyes off the bloodstone.

"Okay mister Xellos." Amelia said going off to find her seat wondering what Xellos is doing in this wedding.

Then the last two guests have arrived. Dolphin was looking all around. Zellas saw her minion still in the same spot he was in when she gave him back his magic stone. The group was stunned, two high class Mizoku here on Dragon's Peak and no fighting.

"Ahem, will the groom get to the alter?" Luna said tapping her foot. Xellos appeared near Luna in a suit that was pure black.

Then the music started and Filia walked down wearing this light pink and light purple dress going straight for Luna.

"All right. These two souls are here to wed for peace. Do you Xellos Metallium take Filia ul Copt as your wife in all eternity?" Luna said to Xellos.

"I do." Xellos said looking at the rock behind Luna.

"Do you Filia ul Copt take Xellos Metallium and your husband in all eternity?" Luna asked Filia.

"I do." Filia said staring at Luna.

"Well, they vowed to be together in all eternity," Luna continues the ceremony for a while and then announces they are married.


	4. Chapter 4

Title Unknown

Summery: Xellos takes Filia to Dragon's Peak and The Lord of Nightmares puts a plan into action. Xelfi

Chapter 4: what happened after?

Xellos is fleeing his heavily pregnant wife who was in her dragon form. When he learned of the spell placed on is bloodstone was, he was first off pissed then very worried. The spell, oh, it turned him into a golden dragon with purple wings, but he was still a Mizoku. That is one way to make sure that there would be children. Why was he fleeing, he made a stupid comment about her weight.

Well this always happens when those two get that far in the pregnancy.

As for Zelgadis, he was cured of looking like a blue stone golem. He still has the brow demon in him. Now he is king of Sairune with Amelia as his wife, he didn't see that coming.

Lina and Gourry still travel the world for the best buffets and all the treasure. Though it did have a ruff patch when they got married.

Now I, Val Metallium, finish this tale of how my parents got together.

**The end.**

**A/n:** sorry about the ending. but my mother has been going in and out of the hospital and i couldn't think on how to end this without making it worse or last longer then i had intended.


End file.
